Better than I thought
by alongthedistance
Summary: "It's a big happening in a teenager's life! You can't miss it!" Lucy cried, standing up. "Besides, all people think that you will ask Juvia to go with her. And she may be waiting for you to ask her." Submission for Gruvia Week prompt day five: Dancing.


**A/N: Hi! We are worshiperofunknownstories and myentropicmess again! We are very late (work, uni and endless procrastination steal all our precious time -.-') but here we are finally! This is our submission for day five a High School!AU (which are my guilty pleasure) oneshot. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as we did writing it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima (if not, our ships would already be canon u.u). **

The whole room was in silence when Lucy Heartfilia burst in with a bright smile. Natsu, not so delighted, followed her. She tightened her lock over his muscled arm and made him walk towards one of the tables in the center of the study room, where Erza and Gray waited for them. As soon as the pink haired realized who they were, Natsu tried to run away. But the subtle grin in Gray's face (as calling him a coward), the scary gaze that Erza gave him and, most importantly, Lucy's grip, made him stay ready to accept his torture. In the table there was only a small paper with a "Team Natsu" and a schedule for the next week written on it.

"I don't need help for studying," he said.

"Natsu, if you keep failing your math tests you'll end up having to repeat the course," the blond girl answered.

"But Luce-" he muttered.

"Don't come with that again! If you have to do the math course again, we won't be in the same class. Besides, your father won't let you go to the Festival," she said with a sad look. "And also, I haven't taught you how to dance only for you to stay at home."

"Forget about eating and sleeping! You won't do that until you get to know how to do all the exercises of this book," Erza said as she let fall a big book in front of him.

"Dancing classes?" Gray chuckled. "If a few years before somebody told me that you would be taking classes to be in the Festival I would definitely don't believe it."

"And you, Gray? Didn't you ask somebody to go with you?" Erza asked.

"Nah, I won't go, it's not my thing." Gray replied.

"It's a big happening in a teenager's life! You can't miss it!" Lucy cried, standing up. "Besides, all people think that you will ask Juvia to go with her. And she may be waiting for you to ask her."

"You don't only have to ask her! You have to be a good gentleman and give her a present! It's a tradition!" Erza added.

"But… I don't… It's hard to explain…" Gray said, blushing.

"Stop making excuses…!" Lucy exclaimed.

"… And do it! It's an order!" Erza added.

"A… Aye Sir!" Gray said as he stood up. It's not that he didn't want to go to the prom or that he didn't have special feelings for her classmate. It's just, that romantic stuff was not his thing. He wasn't' used to show his feelings and open to another person (excluding his lifelong group of friends), and less asking somebody to go with him to the prom. But who was he to avoid Erza's order?

"Gray-sama has been to quiet tonight, perhaps he doesn't want to be here, or at least not with Juvia," the bluenette whispered.

"Juvia! Stop saying that. He may not feel comfy, but that's because he's made of ice when it comes to slightly romantic stuff," Lucy explained as she tried to adjust better her light pink dress.

"Ro- romantic?" Juvia blushed.

"Still, that doesn't mean that he doesn't want to be here," Erza added while changing her hair style into a long braid.

"Anyways, he needs a hand to let the ice melt and have fun. Why don't you ask him to dance?" Lucy said with a wink.

"Wh- what? Juvia-, Gray-sama will say not to her."

"You can't know that for sure unless you ask him," Erza's voice implied that there was nothing else to discuss so, the three girls left the toilet. A mischievous grin appeared in Erza's face and the, the girl of the scarlet hair vanished.

Juvia was in Heaven. After the talk she had with her friends in the bathroom, Juvia tried to calm herself before asking her loved one to dance with her. At the contrary of what she was thinking, he silently agreed and held her hand to go to the dancefloor. And there they were. Dancing together and having fun, smiling at each other and laughing between every twist and turn of the rock n' roll song.

Suddenly, the tone of the music changed. Juvia looked where Jellal, the DJ in charge of the music, and Erza were standing, the last one looking at him with shiny eyes. She saw how Natsu embraced Lucy and she put her arms around his neck, looking at each other and the bluenette smiled at the scene. It was time to them to get out of denial. She was happy for their friends. And well, she had one less "love rival" to take care of.

"Juvia…" Gray's voice said behind her. Juvia turned around, facing him.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance this song with me?"

"Gr-Gray-sama," her voice trembling with emotion. "Yes! Juvia would love to," she added, noticing how his dark eyes changed from a spark of disappointment to a glow of joy.

The dark haired gently placed her hands in her back, his arms resting in her waist, and the bluenette answered weaving her fingers behind his neck. They didn't stare at each other, just moving their bodies to the sound of the calm music and the soft voice of the singer. But, without realizing it, they got closer with every dance step until their bodies met in a smooth collision and the space was vanished between them.

"Juvia…" Gray said, looking to the floor. "I have to do something…"

"Gr-Gray-sama?!" What was her loved one going to do? Is he going to confess his love? Or better… Was he going to kiss Juvia? The bluenette felt heat crawling to her cheeks as she imagined the scene.

Gray stopped and reluctantly got off his hands from Juvia's waist and looked for the present he prepared earlier for the occasion. He opened a red box and he drew a golden hairclip. The dark haired approached her and tenderly combed her hair with his hands to pick some locks to put the accessory.

She stared at him stunned. Such a sweet gesture and a thoughtful gift, she never expected Gray to do something so nice for her. Her heart beating heavily and her blush even intensified, she did nothing but staring at him.

"It looks better than I thought," he smiled.

"Gr- Gray-sama. Juvia, Juvia doesn't know what to say, she didn't-" the bluenette babbled.

"We should keep dancing. People are staring at us, and it's getting awkward."

He touched the butterfly-shaped hairclip and let his hand slide through her curly hair and her back, to place it right to where it was before. This time, he pulled her closer intentionally, and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the fresh ocean scent.

Juvia still didn't believe what just had happened. Her breath was too heavy compared to the harmonious tones of the piano, however let her foot follow the path traced by the notes and her body to swing guided by the warm hands in her back. She let her head fall against his chest and devoted herself to feel his quick heartbeat, also too quick for the rhythm of the song. When the instrumental part of the song came, he let his hands go off her waist, and took her hand, making her spin over herself and tearing a bright smile from her face. Then, using the speed of the turn, made her go back to his chest and with a tight hug, lifter her and spent the last steps of the song like that, becoming her only grip to the world.


End file.
